


I Will Wait For You

by HyunjinsEyeMole



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 17:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyunjinsEyeMole/pseuds/HyunjinsEyeMole
Summary: "No one can choose who they fall for, or when they fall, or how they fall, or why. I, well I fell for you and I must wait, it's only a matter of time."Songfic inspired by Us The Duo's 'I Will Wait For You'
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 14





	I Will Wait For You

It was just another ordinary day at Hogwarts. It was the week before Spring Half-term and the professors were assigning us a lot of homework to do before the holidays - even more than previous years as it was now our third year. I, of course, wasn't worried, as I was the top of my year - second only to one Miss Hermione Granger - and would be able to breeze through the assignments like I was in a Quidditch match.

As I sat down at my table at lunch, something felt... off. I looked up and across the Great Hall discreetly and noticed him. He was sat facing my table, which was odd, because he always sits with his back to me. Not that I'd been watching him or anything... Not only was he facing my table, but he was looking at me-no. Staring at me. His eyes piercing my very soul with their intensity. I was caught in his gaze, unable to break away.

He must have noticed that I was looking back at him because his brow contorted into a frown and his piercing gaze became an icy glare. I sneered at him and turned my attention back to my food. The rest of my day was spent trying to ignore him, but I couldn't get him our my head. All these questions were spinning in my head at a hundred miles an hour. 'Why was he staring at me?' 'Why did he stop once he noticed me looking back?' 'Why do I care what he did?' 'Why am I so worked up about this?' They were still there when I slipped into bed that night.

Why did I care? It's not like I like him; I hate him. No, hate is the wrong word - I loathe him. I skipped sleeping in favour of working through my thoughts, but I couldn't come to a conclusion. By the time I had given up, my bed curtains were being drawn back by my dorm mates and I was being told to get ready for breakfast. Oh well. Who needs sleep anyway? They do say that rest is for the weak, and I am the opposite of weak.

I was thinking so hard that breakfast passed in a blur. I didn't even register what I had eaten. I did notice, however, that he had his back facing me again today. As the people around me started to leave, I grabbed my books and made my way to my first class of the day.

* * *

I was standing outside the potions classroom, waiting for Snape to arrive so we could start our first lesson of our forth year. I was incredibly early, but I had rushed through breakfast eagerly so I could help set up the classroom. (Yes, I know I'm a kiss up, but I don't care!)

While I was waiting, I became lost in my thoughts, as I tended to do lately. I hadn't stopped thinking about that day several months ago, even though I knew it was pointless. I still wanted to know why he was looking at me like that. I heard footsteps, and speaking of the devil, there he was, walking towards me. There was something about the way he was walking that caught my attention. There seemed to be a light spring in his step until he saw me, then his stride faltered ever so slightly, before becoming steady again, but this time lacking the spring in his step.

I glared at him, asking him what he was doing here so early, which prompted him to mirror my question back at me. I rolled my eyes in annoyance and switched to autopilot, trading insults with him until we both admitted the truth. Snape had caught him doing something the day before - he didn't say what - and his punishment was to help set up the classroom for the first potions lesson of the year, which also happened to be our very first lesson of the year. I just scoffed at him and ignored him until Snape arrived.

As the days went by and weeks passed, I found myself thinking about him more and more. I caught myself staring at him every time we were in the same room together. I started to notice little things about him, like the fact that he tried not to move his hair from his forehead, or how his glasses never seemed to stay on the bridge of his nose and he had to constantly push them back. He was usually the silent one in his group of friends and people tended to talk at him or over him rather than to him. He always carried his books in his left arm, and always reached for his drink with his right. He tended to rub the back of his neck when he was nervous or embarrassed and his ears turned the cutest shade of red when he was angry.

Woah! No, I didn't say cute! I do not think he is cute! I'm not even into guys... am I?

* * *

It's official. I'm gay.

It's been weeks since I first realised, but I've only just come to terms with it. The great thing about the Wizarding world is that homosexuality is widely accepted, so I had no trouble officially coming out a couple days ago. I have noticed that he's looking at me more now though. As if the knowledge of my sexuality changes how I look to him.

Another thing that I've grudgingly accepted is that I may have a small crush on him. I don't speak about it though, because gay or not, if anyone knew I fancied him I would be ruined. I have consulted my mother though - keeping names secret of course - and she told me that no one can choose who they fall for, or even when they fall for them, or how, or why. It helped a lot.

* * *

It was Valentine's day, and I couldn't help but feel jealous when I saw girls crowding him. In the past weeks I've thought about it a lot, and I've realised that what I have is a lot more than just a crush on him, and it's killing me to know he doesn't feel the same.

Although, just to keep myself from breaking, I left him a note on his bed - with help from the house elves. It's not anything specific, just that I am willing to wait for him to notice me, even though I know he won't. I didn't sign it, obviously, and I even got one of the girls from Hufflepuff to write it for me so that he wouldn't suspect it was me.

With a sigh, I turned away from him to go to my next class. I knew that it's hopeless, but I'd fallen for him hard and I didn't know what to do.

* * *

It was the first week of our classes in fifth year and for OWL preparations, Snape had paired us off for a week-long assignment. Unfortunately he used a spelled bowl to randomly pair us and it was just my luck that I was paired with him. The worst part was that he was refusing to look me in the eye. He was hardly talking to me as well. We did manage to schedule study sessions together for the assignment, though, and I was dreading them. I wasn't sure whether I was going to be able to handle this.

Everyone knows that I am pining after someone now, thanks to a tattletale first year who caught me turning down a guy because my heart was somewhere else. What if he knows that it's him I'm in love with? What if this is his way of rejecting me?

We met up in the library the next day to work on the research element of our assignment, and eventually the silence got too much for me.

"What's your deal?"

He looked up at me, confused with my question, so I repeated my words. He just shrugged.

"No, tell me. If I've done something I'd like to know what you're on strike about."

"I can't talk about it."

"Can't talk about what?"

"It doesn't matter, okay? Can we just continue with this?"

He ignored any further questions I asked and only talked when it was about the assignment. As he was packing his stuff to leave at the end of our study session I stopped him.

"Look, I know we haven't exactly been friends in the past and we don't always get along, but I can tell something's bothering you. Whatever it is, I'll wait for you. Until you're comfortable enough to tell me, I'll wait."

He froze for a second, his breath hitching before he nodded and walked away.

At our next study session, he kept shifting uncomfortably next to me, and I could tell that he was itching to ask me something.

"Ask me."

"What?"

"I can tell you're bursting to ask me something so ask me."

He just stared at me, those eyes that I first noticed all those months ago once again piercing my soul. He seemed to be at war with himself, neither side winning, and he opened his mouth a couple of times before closing it again.

"Who is it that you fancy?"

I froze.

"Is it me?"

My mouth had suddenly become dry and there was a lump in my throat. I tried to ignore the sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach as I looked at him carefully, attempting to judge his expression. But I couldn't read his face.

"What would you say if my answer was yes?"

"I would say that I've been waiting for you too."

Time slowed down as my brain registered what he had said and by the time I was pulled back to reality he was leaning in, his eyelids fluttering shut. Before I realised what I was doing, I closed the gap between us as I met him halfway and the lips that I had longed to taste for so long were finally mine to taste.

It was a few minutes before we broke away, and when I opened my eyes he was smiling at me.

"There's this saying in the Muggle world. 'No one can choose who they fall for.' Well, I fell for you, Draco, and I'm now certain that I'm in love with you."

I grinned at him, kissing him once more before replying.

"I also fell for you. I love you too, Harry."


End file.
